Gianna Martello
Gianna "Gia" Martello is Abby's assistant choreographer. She is a dancer, teacher and choreographer from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She started dancing at the age of four. Her raw talent and intensive training under the direction of Abby Lee Miller and the faculty at Reign Dance Productions earned her numerous titles as well as regional and national high score awards as a competition kid. At the age of 16, Gianna began choreographing routines alongside Ms. Miller as well as on her own which led her to discover her passion for teaching and choreography. Her award-winning routines have earned her much recognition throughout the convention circuit. Gianna was able to balance her academic and dance opportunities with much success. Most recently, she graduated from Point Park University with a B.A. in Advertising and Public Relations, co-choreographed Alexx Calise’s, “Cry” music video and appears as the onscreen choreographer and cast member of Lifetime’s hit reality series, Dance Moms. In Dance Moms Season One *In The Competition Begins, Gianna can be seen in the mirror while Abby is critiquing Paige on her performance during the rehearsal of the trio. She is later seen getting out of the van when she, the moms and Abby arrive at the competition. *In Stealing the Show, she is seen hugging Maddie who is crying because of Melissa and Christi's brief fight. *In Cathy Brings It On, Melissa is absent with her boyfriend, Abby explains that Maddie and Gianna have a close relationship when Kelly is complaining of a lack of attention for her own daughters. Gianna's apparent reaction can be seen when Kelly yells that she does not need to buy Gianna gifts because she is a "expletive teacher." Season Two *In Brooke's Turning Point, Gianna temporarily becomes the girls' only choreographer (replacing Abby) after Brooke leaves for cheerleading. *In Brooke's Back, Jill hires masseurs to give professional massages to Abby and Gianna. *In extra footage from The Runaway Mom, Gianna complains she is owed a royalty check for Kendall's solo when she dances for Candy Apple's Dance Center. Season Three *In All's Fair in Love and War, Jill gets Gianna to do private work with Kendall for her duet, but without her partner Nia. *In Gone, Abby Gone, Gia takes over at the studio during Abby's absence, training "Gia's dolls." She permits James Washington to help with choreography for the group dance "Just Be." When Kelly returns to the studio, Gianna decides to let her stay; soon, Gianna tries calling Abby, and Abby quickly hangs up on her. Brooke and Kelly convince her to give Brooke a solo (rare for the third season), Abby is soon threatening to fire her assistant, and Gianna talks to Melissa in tears. At the competition, Leslie informs Abby that Brooke will perform a solo instead of Payton, and Abby hangs up and cannot be contacted for the remainder of the episode. The group finishes in first, as do solos by Maddie and Asia; Brooke finishes fourth. **An Afterbuzz interview and other information indicate that multiple dancers from AUDC and elsewhere were brought into the ALDC around this time in filming; but whatever the plans were for them, they were canceled, and none appeared on the show; although Ava Cota did perform a solo for the ALDC that was not broadcast. *In On-Again, Off-Again Abby, Abby continues to avoid speaking with Gianna early in the episode. Season Four *In Welcome Back... Now Don't Get Too Comfy, Gianna brings Maddie a cake for winning at nationals, making Jill say, "Kendall was second, right behind Maddie. Where's Kendall's cake?" *In No Solo for You, Gianna and Abby are choreographing Kendall's solo, "Battled Feet." Kendall becomes upset, and Gia is shown saying that "It's like a battle." Jill complains that Abby and Gianna are ganging up on her daughter. Trivia *Most people who knew her called her "Gia," with Abby being an exception. *Gianna is in the habit of tweeting "11:11" at identical times of the day. *Gianna was Abby's student by the age of four or five. *She says the drama is real at the studio, and the drama was worse there when she was a dancer with "really crazy moms." *Gianna especially enjoys working with Maddie and Brooke, commenting that Brooke is very innovative and that its been stated many times throughout the series that she has a special working relationship with Maddie. *Chloe credits Gianna with choreographing most of the dances for the show, although sometimes Abby takes firm command with certain routines, such as "The Last Text." *With Melissa away, Gianna took Maddie to video shoot for Alexx Calise's "Cry". *Her favorite solo she herself performed was "Look at Me" at age 15, one of Abby's first lyrical/contemporary pieces. Her favorite group dance she performed was "P.S. Take Care of My Baby," which received a perfect score at most of the competitions it was competed at. *She has no middle name. *Gianna has been working as choreographer on Platinum the Dance Movie. *Everyone in her family danced (e.g., her mom, grandma, aunt, cousin.) *She wished Maddie a happy eleventh birthday while calling her "the most hard working, talented and loving girl I know!" *Gianna called "Black and Blue" the "favorite group dance had choreographed". *She had food poisoning during the pyramid filming of Bullets and Ballet. *Gianna is a Steelers fan. *Her second favorite show is Keeping Up with the Kardashians. *Many months after going to the 2012 Teen Choice Awards, Gianna still had no idea who won in their category, but was pretty sure she would have heard if it was Dance Moms. *Her "celebrity crush" is Ed Westwick, formerly of Gossip Girl. *Gianna's mother manages Abby's retail stores. Page Content Credit